Battles of Doomsday
Battles of Doomsday is the title of the overall chapters in the second series of Legends of Ogaji that includes 10 chapters that document the journey of G Frost journeying to Ninjago Earth-1 to find help from it's Ninja against an over looming threat. It is told through the eyes of the Ninja, and is a prequel to Milo's Adventures about the struggle of G trying to stop the Prophecy of the Hero of Light before it even begins. Backstory G Frost, son of Zorcob Frost, and Master of Creation had a vision one day of an evil that would decimate his world. Seeing no other option, he travelled to the Prime Timeline of Ninjago to seek the help of it's Ninja. Plot summary Chapter 1 A mysterious silver ninja appears in Kai's home while they are packing to move... and his intent is to fight. Chapter 2 The mysterious silver ninja returns, and this time is after little Lloyd Garmadon. Will Lloyd be able to hold his own before he is even able to harness his power? Chapter 3 The silver ninja returns for Lloyd. Now with his father back, will Lloyd be able to finish the battle he started? Chapter 4 A newly rebuilt Zane comes face to face with the mysterious silver ninja. Will Zane be the first to defeat this strange foe, and will his motives ever be revealed? Chapter 5 Part One Right after Cole’s defeat in Chen’s Tournament of Elements, the brackets are changed yet again, and this time Kai has to face an Elemental Master, infamous among the Ninja. Will he finally be able to settle a score with this mystery ninja? Or will he be defeated yet again? Part Two G returns to face Kai after the loss of Sensei Garmadon, is Kai finally prepared to beat the Master of Creation? Or will the loss of his Sensei cloud his mind? Chapter 6 G returns to face Lloyd one more time, and this time reveals to the team why he’s really there! Will Lloyd be able to defeat him after coming to terms with his father’s death? Or will he fall like the others, and miss his chance to join him? Chapter 7 G returns to Ninjago, and this time, it’s Jay’s turn to face him! Chapter 8 It’s he Day of the Departed, and Cole has just got back from defeating Yang, when G appears again. Will Cole be able to defeat him the without his ghost powers? Chapter 9 G comes back for Kai for their final confrontation, but G isn’t here just for the Master of Fire. Will Kai and Nya be able to defeat the Master of Creation? Or will they fail, and doom G and his world? Wu's Journal This time the focus is taken off the main ninja, and put on their Master. The truth about the Lego Ninjago Movie universe comes out... Special Chapter 11 After a year of being absent from Ninjago, G returns to find that the four original ninja have perished, and Garmadon is behind it all. He is intent on getting vengeance for his fallen friends, and must face Lord Garmadon for the first time. Characters * G Frost * Kai Smith * Nya Smith * Wu * Lloyd Garmadon * Jay Walker * Cole * Zane Julien * Ronin (mentioned) * Krux * Acronix Trivia * Category:Series Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018